All Grown Up
by LiliersChan
Summary: Just a short story about Amu and Ikutos reunion


**Just a small short story I thought of while I was trying to work on my other fic Lol. sorry for any mistakes and I hope you like it. **

**Also, I do not own Shugo Chara! :3**

_Hurry up and grow up already _

Honey colored eyes snapped open, staring lazily at the blank ceiling above her. The girl turned her head to the left, her gaze lingering a little too long at the patio door. Slowly blinking back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, the words continued echoing in her head over and over again

_Hurry up and grow up already..._

She closed her eyes against the sunlight peering in through the clouds, taking in a deep shaky breath as she finally forced herself to turn away from the door. How many nights had she sat out there just waiting?

_Waiting for what? _

The girl turned completely on her side, her back facing the patio door, and finally released the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding in.

_They were on her balcony, she was in nothing but her towel, shivering slightly against the cool night breeze. Suddenly she felt the warmth of his hands cupping her cheeks, those indigo eyes staring back into her own. She felt the heat in her cheeks and could only imagine how red with embarassment they were at this very moment. Out of instinct she tightly closed her eyes, trying to turn her head away as she noticed his face moving dangerously closer to her own, "Give me your ear". _

_"My ear?"_

_"Yeah. My secret, right?"_

_"Y..yes.." She let out a loud gasp as he nipped gently along her earlobe. "P..Pervert!"_

She laughed gently at the silly memory, the tears that had previously threatened to fall were now flowing freely down her cheeks. Sniffling, she quickly wiped the tears from her face and swung her legs over the side of the bed, pulling herself into a sitting position on the edge of her bed. Sighing the girl let her eyes wander around her room, honestly it hadn't changed much since she was younger, there were more than enough picture frames scattered around the room, filled with pictures of all of her loved ones. _Except him.. _

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds, she finally forced herself to come to a full stand and practically dragged her feet the few steps it took to make it to her closet. placing her hand along the door knob, she turned it slowly and swung open the wooden door. She slowly let her eyes scan along the numerous outfits hung out in front of her.

_Drew, draw, drawn!_

The Pinkette could hear her little chara Mikis' voice so clearly now as she drew on her miniture notepad, the item she drew becoming real for her to wear. Now she could hear Ran and Su Cheering her on for whatever it was she was trying to accomplish that day or night. She smiled warmly at the fond memory of all of her would-be selfs.

Slipping out of her pajamas, and into her jogging pants and a tight white tanktop the girl stepped in front of her mirror, reached for the brush placed on the dresser next to her and began brushing through her waist-length bubblegum colored hair. Quickly pulling it into a high pony tail, the pinkette completed her usual routine of stretches and headed out of her room, across the dark hallway and down the stairs. Everyone was still asleep at this time, so she had made sure to keep as quiet as possible, putting on her shoes and heading out the door making sure to lock it behind her. She pulled out her phone, plugged her headphones into it, and let the music take her away as she began jogging away from her home.

The young girl may have appeared focused on the path in front of her, but her eyes frequently scanned the areas for that alluring blue that always seemed to draw her in. Coming to a stop, she tightly shut her eyes, gasping for air as her hands rested gently on her knees. Her eyes quickly snapped open, her back straightened and she turned her head from side to side, searching for any type of sign.

_Nothing..._

She laughed quietly to herself, wiping the back of her hand along her forehead as she slowly dragged her now heavy feet towards the ride only a few feet in front of her. She sucked in a small breath as she finally sat down inside the cramped teacup. The pinkette lifted her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms securely around them, and rested her head against the top of her knees. How many times had she come here and sat in this exact same spot, hoping that the lights would flare on, the music would start, and the ride would begin. How many times did she picture him hopping on the ride and seating himself next to her, despite how ridiculous he looked cramped in this 'kiddy' ride, and apologizing over and over again for never contacting her, for never telling her if he was okay... for never coming back.

Letting out a deep sigh and biting down on her bottom lip she fought back the urge to cry.

_Maybe it was time... time to finally... just let him go. Then again was he really hers to begin with? Its not like she never even tried moving on, she had dated every now and then, but there was always something missing. She was always comparing them to him. They never made her feel the way he did, they never teased her the way he did, they didn't... look the way he did. _

The pinkette quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. Pulling out her phone from her pocket she flipped it open and quickly checked the time. Nodding softly to herself she flipped the phone back shut, stuffed it into her pocket, took in a deep breath and released it. Coming to a stand and maneuvering her away out of the teacup, she picked up her pace and began jogging back home.

She never even noticed the mop of blue hair hiding besides one of the rides nearby, or the sad-filled indigo eyes watch as she moved away and eventually blurred out of sight.

Sticking her hand in her pocket, opposite of where her phone was, the girl pulled out her keys, unlocked the door, and quickly swung it open. She stepped inside removed her shoes and shut the door behind her making sure to lock it. By this time she could smell the food her mother must have cooked before leaving for work. Her fathers shoes were also gone, usually she would make it back in time to run into him and say good bye before he headed off to work, and today her younger sister had to leave early to school for a guardians meeting. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her arm as she headed into the kitchen, pulling the plate of food out from the microwave placing the plate on the table in front of her and taking a seat in front of it. When finished, she rinsed off her dishes and headed up the stairs and into her room. The pinkette let out a loud gasp at the sound the curtains made when the wind blew through the patio door and into her room. She placed her hand over her heart as if to calm it and let out a deep breath.

_Mama must have opened it to air out the room or something.. _

Walking back towards her closet, she once again opened the door and reached towards the back, pulling out her work uniform.

_Ugh.._

Throwing the outfit on the bed the girl grabbed her towel and walked straight out the room and into the bathroom. She removed her sweaty clothes, shivering slightly as she adjusted to the room temperature. Turning the knob, she tested the water, as soon as it was just right she quickly jumped underneath the water and immediately warmed up.

Stepping out of the shower the pinkette quickly wiped down and wrapped the towel around her body. She bent forward and flipped her hair, wrapping her hair inside another towel. Taking in one quick glance into the mirror, she began humming a familiar sad tune her blue-haired friend used to play beautifully on his violin. She walked down the hall and into her room. Her eyes widened, and her mouth hung open, stopping dead in her tracks as she came upon the last thing she ever expected.

Finally, after what felt like a million years, those alluring indigo eyes stared back into her own honey-colored ones.

"Ikuto..."

His eyes seemed to lighten as a smile graced his face. "Yo, Amu."

Within ten seconds her face changed from shock, to happiness, confusion, sadness, and then anger.

"Get out."

Amu gritted her teeth as she tried to stay as calm as possible. She watched the hurt look enter his eyes, and then disappear as quickly as it came. She took in a deep breath as she watched him slowly rise to a stand from his sitting position on her bed.

"Did I stutter? I said get out."

she looked at him square in the eyes, refusing to let the tears threatening to spill fall down her cheeks. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing how much he had truly hurt her. Briskly walking past him, Amu snatched her uniform off of the bed, turned back around and pushed past him once more.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her from behind, she almost dropped the uniform out of her hand in shock.

"Im sorry."

It was barely a whisper, but she had had heard it. Her heart clenched in her chest, her eyes shutting tightly as the tears finally sprang free and rolled down her cheeks. Ikuto buried his face into the top of her head. _Im sorry.. _He repeated it over and over and over again. His arms tightened around her as if trying to pull her closer against his chest.

Amu bit down on her lower lip as she slowly raised her hand, gripping onto the arms around her. She painfully pushed his arms away from her, straightened her posture and continued looking forward.

"I've moved on."

It sounded like a lie even to her own ears, but she didn't care. She couldn't handle this right now. She had a job to get to, bills to pay. She tried desperately to block out the hurt expression she imagined on his face at that very moment.

"Just be gone by the time I get back..."

She took one step, then two, and almost made it to the door before the same strong arms grabbed her by the arm. He quickly spun her around and pressed his lips firmly against her own. Amu gasped softly against his lips, her fists beat against his chest, pushing him away from her.

"You think you can just waltz right back into my life whenever you feel like it? After so many years? Is it really just that easy for you? You think saying sorry is going to make everything okay? You think saying sorry is going to bring back all the time i wasted waiting around for you to show up? A letter, or a phone call, anything would have been fine, but no! You didn't try contacting me at all. I didn't even know if you were alive or dead. I grew up a long time ago, i waited for you...I..I waited for you.. Where were you?"

By now the tears wouldn't stop, she shut her eyes tightly, letting out a sob as she buried her face into her hands. Her knees buckled and she fell forward, Ikuto was quick to catch her, and this time she didn't struggle.

After what felt like hours, Ikuto ran his fingers gently through her hair and down along her back. Her crying slowly began to fade into small sobs every now and then, until finally it stopped completely. Amu raised her head to look up at him, even with her eyes puffy, and her nose as red as a tomato, she was absolutely gorgeous to him. He slid a finger under her chin and raised her head even more, ever so slowly he lowered his head closer to her own. He watched as she closed her eyes and slightly leaned up into him and finally their lips met.

Amu reached up and wrapped her arms tightly around him, her fingers caressed at the nape of his neck as she pressed her lips back against him. After a little coaxing from him, she parted her lips, her tongue snaking out to tangle with his own. She tightened her arms around him, pressing her body up and against his, releasing a small moan into the kiss as she did so. They clung onto each other as if their lives depended on it, his fingers dug slightly into her back while her fingertips slid gently through his midnight blue hair.

Ikuto slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against hers as he stared lovingly into her eyes. He smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand, "It's about time you've grown up, Amu..."


End file.
